


Sweet Intentions

by cat_77



Series: Flufftober 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: He just had to figure out his tastes, that’s all.





	Sweet Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of “flowers.”
> 
> * * *

Alec took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He could do this. He was a trained warrior. This was not his usual type of battle, but he did his research and had a plan of attack. Maybe. Kind of?

He was so out of his depth.

Magnus liked pretty things. He knew this. He had been told he was one of those pretty things more than once but usually pushed that to the side with a roll of his eyes. This was different though. This was Alec choosing a pretty thing for Magnus. Things, really. Plural.

“It’s all about taste, really. Preference. Sometimes you want a little of this, sometimes you want a little of that,” Magnus had said. True, it was more to himself than directly to Alec, but the sentiment still stood.

Guys did this all the time, so did girls, really, so he had no idea what the issue was. With a final shake of his head, he entered the little shop, the bell atop the door not at all silenced by his stealth rune which he failed to activate. Which was probably for the best. While the glint in the salesperson’s eyes was a little frightening, he knew they would know so much more about this than he ever would.

Or maybe not?

He was barraged with questions. Colors? Textures? Accessories? What was the backdrop going to be like? Dark tones or light? What kind of message did he want to send with this purchase?

Thankfully, a kind older lady nearly physically shoved the neatly dressed man away and took him by the literal hand. She had only two questions: What did he like? What did the person he was gifting to like?

He felt far more confident when he left the shop. This time he did activate his stealth rune because there was no way he needed to run into people he knew or didn’t know for that matter. He debated a full glamour, but resisted all the way up until he saw some of Luke’s pack headed out for an early dinner. Finally though, he made it.

He ascended the steps the loft and hesitated only a moment. He knew the wards had already announced his presence, but took the time to remove the glamour and straighten his admittedly messy clothing. He raised his hand to knock and, as always, the door whispered open for him anyway.

The loft was awash in in smells. Sweet and spicy and an exotic almost smoky scent wafted over to him from the kitchen. His mouth watered from it all and he had yet to taste a thing. Well, that wasn’t completely true as Magnus rushed up to greet him with a quick kiss and he got just the hint of sugar flavored with something that may or may not be cardamom. 

“Oh, darling, they are beautiful!” Magnus enthused and it took him a stupidly long time to realize he still held the lavish bouquet of flowers in his hands. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I need an occasion?” he asked, proud when he only stuttered over the words a little. Magnus looked as decadent as the smells coming from the kitchen. Rich purples and blues and the barest hints of gold that just so happened to match the petals so artfully arranged in the glass vase he held.

“Normally, I would say no, but you are you and there is always a reason for everything,” Magnus smiled. He took the vase from his hands and placed it proudly on the little table next to the couch where the light from the double doors seemed to highlight everything perfectly.

Alec followed him deeper into the loft and sheepishly scratched at the back of his neck. “I might have overheard you this morning. You said you had wanted to try something new? Something about flowers and tastes and seeing what would work and… well… I wanted to give it a try? For you.” He was not a flower kind of guy, but could be for Magnus.

Whatever reaction he expected it was not laughter. Laughter followed by his face cupped in Magnus’ hands and another sweet kiss placed gently on his lips followed by one on right on the tip of his nose.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked hesitantly.

“No, never,” Magnus insisted, but his eyes still shone with mirth. He offered him a look of less than accepting him at his word, and received a rushed yet amused explanation for his troubles. “Flours, not flowers. As in for breads and rolls and cookies. I was in a baking mood and wanted something a little different. The usual shops are good, but I wanted something a little… more. Spelt and farrow and buckwheat and almond and… you get my point.”

Alec hung his head. “When you said ‘taste’ you meant actual taste, as in flavor,” he sighed, embarrassed. He should have known, especially with the way Magnus had made a beeline for the kitchen before he had even left that morning.

Magnus wrapped his arms around him. “None of that. They are beautiful. No one has given me flowers in ages, I think they are afraid to. Regardless of the reason, they are as gorgeous as the person who gave them to me, and just as special as well,” he insisted.

Alec could feel himself blush in embarrassment, but Magnus was having none of it. They spent the evening sampling all of the various baked goods and perhaps gorging themselves on some more than others. As the sun set the hues lit the area and reflected off of the glass of the vase, alighting everything in a cacophony of colors that somehow just worked. And long after the breads and sweets were gone, the flowers remained. If Magnus happened to cast a little spell on them to make sure they stayed just as they were for as long as he dared well, who was Alec to argue?


End file.
